Never, EVER Read Shadow's Diary!
by Piepiggy21
Summary: You find Shad's diary lyin' around. He tells you NOT to touch it. What do you do? Rated T for some language.


Hello peoples! This story is about you reading Shadow's diary while he's at the grocery store. R & R please! :D

Disclaimer: All characters that are mentioned in this story all belong to the Sega company, except for my fan character, Alexis.

~Never, Ever, EVER Read Shadow's Diary~

"Okay, I'll be at the grocery store for a little while, and when I come back, I better not see you read my diary, OR ELSE! Got it?!" Shadow asks you. You nod your head with a nervous look on your face.

"Good," he says, and Shadow walks out of his house and dashes off to the grocery store. You know that you're not allowed to read Shadow's diary, but curiosity gets the better of you so you go up the stairs to Shadow's room. You open the door to his room and once you walk in you begin to search for his diary. You soon find it in his underwear drawer, beneath all of his clean Spiderman, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Care Bears briefs and boxers.

You then try to open the diary, but you find a padlock on it, but that doesn't stop you from trying to read it! Since you don't have time to look around for the key, you simply take a bobby pin out from your hair and you pick the lock. The padlock then unlocks, allowing you to open the diary. You then sit down on a chair by his computer desk and begin reading.

~February 17, 2009~

Dear Diary,

Today was once again another normal day. I had to go buy another new alarm clock, since I smashed the new one that I bought yesterday. After I bought one, I headed over to the craft store to say hi to Alexis, since she works there every day except the weekends. You see, I actually have a bit of a crush on her, because 1; she's really sweet, 2; she understands me (unlike everyone else…shocker.), and 3… She's hot. I'm just glad that you don't have a mouth and legs so you can't run off and tell the globe this.

Well, it turned out that Faker was there, and he was talking to her while buying a whole bunch of blue and white wall paper. Alexis noticed me and said hi, and when Sonic noticed me, he said, "What's up Shadzie? 'Ya came to say hi to your girlfriend?" God, I hate it when he calls me Shadzie. I got really damn aggravated, and it showed too. Alexis tried to calm me down by saying, "Oh Shadow, Sonic's just teasing you! Don't get so upset!" Then Faker said, "Yeah Shadzie, listen to your girlfriend!" So I told him, "How come you can't just have a heart attack and die right now? I would be much better off without you ruining every single fucking day of my goddamn life!!! " A bunch of people stared after my sudden outburst. Alexis said, "Oh Shadow, you're such a pessimist!" Confused, as always, Sonic asked, "A peck-of-mist? What's that?" I sighed and told him, "Not a peck-of-mist, you moron, a pessimist. A pessimist is someone who's negative all the time." I never should've told him what pessimist means, because then he said, "Hey, you know, I should call you that instead of Shadzie. Alrighty then, see 'ya Lex, goodbye Mr. Peck-Of-Mist!"

And with that, he dashed off. Alexis then said, "Hey Shadow, don't let Sonic get to you. He's just trying to get you to lose your temper because he thinks it's funny. Just ignore him, okay?" Feeling better, I then said, "Okay, Lex. See you later." "Okay, bye!" And I left. I know this sounds really cliché, but I really do want to tell her how I feel, but what if she doesn't feel the same way? Well, I have to go. I'll write in you later.

From,

Shadow the Hedgehog

~February 19, 2008~

Dear Diary,

Today I went to the craft store to buy some yarn. Why? Because, Cream wanted me to pick some up for her so she could make hats for Cheese, her mother, and her dolls. I told her to get some herself, but she claimed she was busy having a tea party with some stupid GI Joe's Knuckles bought her for Christmas. She calls them, "Cute little Mister Soldier people."

When I went up to buy the yarn, Alexis came up to me, said hi and stuff, and asked me how my day went. I sighed and said, "Oh, nothing happened, really. I bought another alarm clock, I saw Charmy kicking Knuckles in the balls, I saw Faker get hit by a bus, and I saw a commercial on TV about suicide. Okay, I was kidding about half of that stuff, but I really wish that he'd get run over." Then she asked me, "What'd he do this time?"

"He kept ding-dong-ditching me last night for three hours. I know it was him, because I kept hearing snickering from the bushes each time I answered the door. And as soon as I thought it was over, he kept calling me for another TWO HOURS, asking me stupid questions, and eventually prank-calling me. I could barely get any sleep last night because of that guy!!!"

"That's too bad. Fortunately, I've got something that'll cheer you up! I got tickets to your secret favorite musical."

Shocked, I asked her, "You got front row tickets to see Beauty and the Beast?!"

"Yep. You wanna come with me?"

"You bet I do!" Was what I said, but then I asked her, "Wait a minute, are you asking me out on a date?" "Well, if you put it that way, yeah." I couldn't turn down her offer, so I said, "Alright, then it's a date."

Now I'm getting ready to go to the musical with her. For some reason, I think that this'll be fun. Well, I have to go and pick Alexis. Bye.

From,

Shadow the Hedgehog

~February 20, 2008~

Dear Diary,

Last night was great! After the musical, which, by the way, was fantastic, I got enough courage to tell Alexis that I like her, and when I did, she told me that she really likes me too, and that we should go out another time (Again, it sounds VERY cliché, but whatever!). Before I left to go to my house from dropping her off at hers, she gave me a kiss, but on my right cheek. If only that kiss could've been a few inches to the left… Well, I have to get to bed. Goodnight!

From,

Shadow the Hedgehog

~February 22, 2008~

Dear Diary,

Amy called me today. She asked me, of all people, if I could help her baby-sit Cream and Cheese at her house until she got back from the grocery store. At first I said no, because I had more important things to do than baby-sit a stupid 6 year old rabbit and her chao, but when she said that she'll pay me 50 bucks for baby-sitting the twerps, I decided to take up her offer.

When I got to Amy's house and she left, I lied down on the couch and fell asleep for, god knows how long. When I woke up, though, I saw Cream laughing at me and she held up a mirror in front of my face. When I looked in it, I saw that I had on a blond curly wig, makeup, and pink nail polish on my, for some reason, gloveless hands! I was furious! I felt like wanting to attack Cream, but I can't do that to a 6 year old girl. I'd gladly do that to Faker though, but not her. I told her that I forgive her for doing that to me, and then I went inside Amy's bathroom to wash the makeup and nail polish off and I took the wig off.

Well, now I have $50.00 in my wallet. I'll probably spend it on this video game that Sonic really wants (But he can't get it because he's broke), and rub it in his dirty little face. Well, I should call Alexis. She should be off of work by now.

From,

Shadow the Hedgehog

You stop reading the book because that was the last diary entry, and you turn around to find an extremely angry Shadow, who then punches you in the face, knocking you out.

~The End!~


End file.
